


Первая из женщин

by RoksiG



Category: 12th Century CE RPF, Pillars of the Earth
Genre: F/M, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Императрица Матильда – «дочь, жена, мать Генриха, великая по рождению, еще более по браку, но более всего по материнству» (эпитафия на могиле Матильды Английской)<br/>В своем роде текст имеет продолжение в фанфике "Клятва"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая из женщин

1118–1125 годы  
– Спи, мой маленький. Не смотри на меня с таким упреком. Ты не узнаешь меня скоро, не вспомнишь, кто я для тебя, а мне тебя не забыть. А для меня ты всегда будешь моим мальчиком.  
Глухая комната освещалась только огнем горящего камина – достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть сидящую в огромной кровати молодую женщину, держащую на руках новорожденного младенца нескольких дней от роду. Первая догадка оказалась бы верной – это мать и дитя, но вместе с тем это была весьма странная пара. Младенец, хоть рождаются и крупнее, все же казался вполне здоровым и крепким. Он наморщил носик, слушая слова матери, а она, не сдержавшись, прикоснулась губами к его головке, покрытой мягким пушком, схожим цветом с искрами огня. Младенец не плакал, поскольку был сыт, но и не засыпал, как ни старалась убаюкать его мать. Может, он пытался понять, почему та, что долго составляла весь его мир, теперь грустит – ведь он появился, а может, еще не мог осознать, сыт он или голоден. Молодая мать – сама совсем еще ребенок, на вид не старше пятнадцати, с еще округлыми детскими щечками и худенькими плечиками – если бы он начал хныкать, не смогла бы его накормить. Ее грудь была перевязана так плотно, чтобы молоко перестало наполнять ее.  
– Ты вырастешь сильным и храбрым. И мудрым. Тебе повезло родиться мужчиной. Ты найдешь свою судьбу. – Ребенок на руках тихонько захныкал, и мать, раскачиваясь вперед-назад, попыталась его убаюкать. – Тише-тише. Хочешь историю? Больше мне не придется тебе их рассказывать.  
На удивление дитя, причмокнув губками, замолчало.  
– В одном государстве был могущественный король. У него был сын и дочь, принцесса Матильда. Однажды, когда принцессе было девять лет, ее отец-король сообщил: ты будешь императрицей, но тебе придется уехать в далекую страну. Ей не хотелось уезжать из родного дома туда, где все было чужим. Принцесса плакала и кричала. Тогда отец сказал: «Если откажешься повиноваться – ты не моя дочь». Страшнее кары он придумать не мог. Для принцессы ее отец был самым могущественным, самым величественным, самым добродетельным. Кто она такая, чтобы оспаривать его волю!.. Утешением служило, что у нее будет свое королевство, только нужно немного подрасти. Пока же она была вправе рассчитывать на должное уважение, но за глаза и в лицо слышала «дурнушка Мод». Не всегда удавалось стерпеть обиду, но она ждала. День свадьбы стал днем ее триумфа, а ночь наполнили боль и отчаянье. Когда муж так скоро потерял к ней интерес, она посчитала это благом. Но потом задумалась: кто она? Дурнушка Мод? Она начинала понимать те вещи, о которых лучше бы не знала. Ее отец… Он не был настолько могуществен – ему приходилось отстаивать свои земли и искать союзы с другими государями, он не был настолько величествен – платой за один из таких союзов стал ее брак. Что касается добродетели, то король и не скрывал своих бастардов. Легко представить гнев принцессы, когда она узнала, что сопровождающий ее в редком путешествии на родину рыцарь – один из таких бастардов. Она постаралась сделать это путешествие для него адом, а он открыл ей истину: она не дурнушка Мод, она императрица Матильда, и не по праву мужа, а по своей сущности. У них была всего одна ночь… Один безумный порыв, когда их словно бросило друг к другу. Такого больше не должно было повториться, но той ночью был зачат ты, мой мальчик. Матильда трепетала, но не от страха, от счастья. Не наказанье, а благословение Божье несло ее дитя. Что касается людских пересудов, то Матильда должна была вернуться к мужу. Возвращалась она не униженной, не побирушкой, просящей, как милостыни, внимания супруга забытой женой, а истинной императрицей. Те, кто раньше говорил «дурнушка», говорили: «Как она величественна». Император услышал хвалебные речи, и Матильде больше не стоило беспокоиться, что кто-то косо посмотрит на ее ребенка или оспорит его права. Был только один секрет, который знала она и некоторые посвященные: наследник империи родится несколько раньше положенного срока. Что в этом такого? Не так часто, но подобное случается. Император сам бы пресекал любые слухи. Как признался он, услышав радостную весть: он болен и скоро, возможно, оставит этот свет, и он потерял надежду на рождение наследника. У Матильды не было соперниц, кроме войны и хворобы императора, долгие годы точивших изнутри и его, и державу. Ты стал бы правителем и принес бы мир, но ты оказался таким нетерпеливым, мой мальчик…  
Молодая мать замолчала. Ее сын настолько же несдержан, насколько и она. За несколько месяцев до рождения ребенка она постаралась отдалиться от двора, якобы суета утомляла ее и грозила ребенку. Узнав, что тот единственный, кому она доверяла, кто был отцом ее сына и считался ее сводным братом, находится так близко, но так и не нашел скорейшего способа увидаться с нею, Матильда выместила злость на его молодом секретаре Франциске.  
Франциск для всех считался исповедником Матильды, но на деле был посредником между нею и Робертом Глостером. Скромному монаху, не знавшему женщин, пришлось претерпеть некоторые ужасные для него моменты, когда он понял, к чему привела вспышка гнева юной императрицы, но хуже всего пришлось Матильде. Она решила, что умирает, но страшнее смерти было то, что она теряла ребенка.  
– Господь милостив, вы живы…  
Роберт здесь. Он сам лично смачивал ее губы подкисленной лимоном водой.  
– Мой ребенок? Он мертв?  
– Он родился раньше срока, но он жив. Мальчик.  
– Прикажите его принести, – как ни старалась, но голосу не удавалось придать даже немного властности, получалось тревожно и умоляюще.  
– Было милосерднее сказать, что он мертв, но я поклялся говорить вам только правду.  
– Он уродлив или искалечен? – Она попыталась подняться, но Роберт почти без усилий заставил ее снова лечь.  
– Это самый прекрасный ребенок, но, будь он сыном Генриха, сейчас он был бы просто куском мяса. Ваш сын родился слишком рано, чтобы выдать его за недоношенного. Объявить о нем означает подписать приговор вам.  
Деликатность Глостера выводила Матильду из себя. Она готова была кричать и накинуться на него с кулаками.  
– Но что с ним будет дальше? – странно, как спокойно это прозвучало.  
– Он будет воспитываться как мой сын.  
– Мой сын не будет бастардом! – зло прошипела Матильда и осеклась: дай ей Господь силы отречься от своей крови. – Этот ребенок не будет бастардом, – повторила она.  
– Я думал об этом. Франциск знает достойную, но бездетную семью. Они будут любить и заботиться о нем, как о родном. Это один из рыцарей…  
– Достаточно, – прервала Глостера Матильда. – Вы доверяете вашему монаху – этого достаточно. Принесите мне ребенка. Я должна его увидеть и попрощаться. После этого он будет для меня мертв.  
– Вам и ему нужно отдохнуть, – ласково проговорил Глостер.  
Против этого Матильде возразить было нечего. Когда она наконец-то увидела своего мальчика, то подумала, что Глостеру действительно стоило опасаться разоблачения: не так много в ее окружении рыжеволосых. И уж точно не ее муж. Когда же мальчик сложил губки в тонкую линию, подобно тому, как это делал Роберт в минуты сосредоточенности или раздумий, то, несмотря на всю печаль момента будущего расставания, юная мать не смогла сдержать улыбку.  
– Я хочу побыть с ним наедине, – сказала она Глостеру. Тот не осмелился ей перечить.  
Опасаясь, что в последний момент Матильда передумает, или же, как он объяснил, пытаясь разделить ее горе, Глостер по истечении времени, отведенного на прощание, лично принял у нее из рук младенца. Матильда отдала сына отрешенно или даже безразлично. Она не проводила их взглядом, лежала без движения на постели и только редкими взмахами ресниц выдавала, что не спит и не мертва. Мертв ее ребенок. Он родился мертвым. Его никогда не было…  
Господне провидение – загадочное явление. Брата Матильды, молодого принца Вильгельма – красивого и благородного, мужественного и ловкого, пустившегося в веселое плавание на судне с величественным названием «Белый корабль», погребла морская пучина. Ее муж, император Священной Римской империи Генрих, пережил его на пять лет.

1125–1127 годы  
– Почему я должен говорить «императрица». Если Папа не возлагал на нее корону, то это ложь. А ложь противна Господу.  
– Так кто же я? – Матильда сжала кулак и опустила руку, занесенную для пощечины.  
Тому, кто посмел дерзко бросить ей в след обвинения, на вид было не более семи-восьми лет. Мальчишка с волосами цвета молодой моркови. Возмущенный, как ему казалось, несправедливостью, он не ожидал, что его слова будут услышаны. На вопрос мальчишка отвечать не собирался. Он только смотрел Матильде в глаза, плотно сжав губы в тонкую линию.  
– Твой сын? – Она перевела взгляд выше.  
Рыцаря, при котором находился сорванец, Матильда знала. Ричард де л’Эгль, верный друг ее брата. Может, единственный, кто искренне к ней относился, переживал вместе с нею и точно не злословил за спиной, и все только потому, что она была сестра Вильгельма.  
– Сын моего друга Гилберта Бекета – Томми. Смышленый парень, но дисциплина ему бы не помешала. Единственный ребенок – вот и балуют. Гилберт поручил сделать из него настоящего рыцаря.  
– Ну что же, Томас Бекет, – Матильде пришлось присесть, чтобы смотреть мальчику глаза в глаза, а не сверху вниз. В кошеле на поясе, где обычно сберегают мелкие деньги, у Матильды были цукаты и засахаренные орехи, которыми она любила время от времени полакомиться. Несколько из них теперь лежали на ее ладони. – Раз тебе так претит мой титул, то можешь звать меня просто: «Мод».  
Томми пребывал в нерешительности: его вроде бы подкупали, но на его условиях. От дочери короля Генриха, славящейся злобным нравом, подобная доброта выглядела как подвох. Или же лгала молва. Томми забрал сладости и зажал в кулачке.  
– Могу я просить подобной милости и для себя? – спросил его наставник.  
Матильда резко встала.  
– Ему позволено, тебе нет.  
Она преодолела огромный соблазн: запустить ладонь в рыжую шевелюру Томаса – погладить, приласкать. Никто не должен видеть ее смущения, или пусть решат, что оно вызвано общением с молодым рыцарем. В отличие от свояченицы, императрица Матильда после смерти мужа не собиралась хоронить себя в монастыре. Сейчас, когда мужчины, как собаки перед большой охотой или мясной костью – борьбой за трон, застыли в ожидании, для нее был хороший шанс найти себе достойного мужа: и им мог стать овдовевший после крушения «Белого корабля» Ричард. Только вот этот мальчик… Тому, кого забыла, сейчас бы было семь лет, и у него были бы рыжие волосы. Если в каждом рыжеволосом ребенке видеть того, от кого когда-то отказалась, то можно сойти с ума. Могло ли быть так, что Томми Бекет попался ей на глаза не случайно? Кое-кто причастный к тайне мог все прояснить. И именно на встречу с ним она направлялась. Молодой монах Франциск, доверенное лицо и секретарь Роберта Глостера, при встрече с ней обронил фразу: «Молитвы приятны Господу пополудни». Для кого слова без смысла, а для Матильды –условный знак: в полдень Глостер ожидает ее в часовне.  
– Так что же: наш дядя Роберт Короткие Штаны, кузен Вильгельм или кузен Стефан? Кому из них ты принесешь оммаж? Или же ты знаешь другого, более достойного кандидата?  
Матильда догадывалась, о чем может пойти разговор. Если о мятежном кузене Вильгельме Клитоне или о верном и послушном Стефане Блуаском как о претендентах на престол говорили громко, то были такие, кто тихо произносили другое имя – Роберт Глостер. Сын короля Генриха – бастард, но и их дед великий Вильгельм Завоеватель не мог похвастаться законностью рождения. Матильда согласна была поддержать брата, но если бы он, вспомнив прошлое, попытался вынудить ее к этому шантажом, то у нее имелись средства, как умерить его амбиции навеки.  
– Ты права, императрица. Я преклоню колени перед истинным наследником короля Генриха. – То, что он сделал, было яснее любых слов. Преклонив колено, Роберт сложил руки ладонь к ладони и вытянул их чуть вверх. Матильда осознавала, что, охватив их руками, соглашается на нечто безумное, невероятное по своей дерзости. Голова кружилась, как от выпитого вина. Роберт встал на ноги, и они довершили договор поцелуем в губы.  
Последовавшая за разговором ночь для Матильды прошла без сна. Роберт прав: она дочь своего отца и вправе наследовать престол, но она женщина. Однако и требования кузена Стефана исходят из права его матери Аделы Нормандской, младшей дочери Вильгельма Завоевателя. Женщины! Значит, будет справедливо, если Матильда сохранит наследство отца для того, кто, возможно, придет – для собственного сына. Но если на это не будет согласия короля Генриха, то ее планы так и останутся мечтами. Ждать, пока представится благоприятная возможность – терять попусту время. Уже на следующий день Матильда постаралась остаться с отцом наедине для посвящения в заговор.  
– Ты еще не объявил Стефана своим наследником, – не спрашивала, утверждала Матильда.  
– Мне придется рано или поздно это сделать, – хмуро проворчал король Генрих, залпом опорожняя бокал и вытирая рукавом рот. Так и не оправившись после смерти сына, он постоянно прибывал в скверном настроении, предпочитая заглушать боль утраты вином. Это только подогревало кривотолки: Генрих не проживет долго – тоска по сыну сведет его в могилу.  
– Не знала, что племянник тебе ближе родной дочери, – Матильда сердито глянула на виночерпия, и тот отступил на шаг, не решаясь вновь наполнить бокал государя.  
– Что замер? – прикрикнул Генрих на слугу. – Дочь не удержит в руках меч! – сказал он с отчаяньем кубку – не Матильде.  
– Но при мудром выборе за ее спиной станут тысячи людей с мечами. Тебе ли не знать это. К тому же дочь родит тебе внука. Твой род не прервется. – Она прикоснулась к ладони отца.  
Он не потянулся за вином, замер, о чем-то задумавшись.  
– После того, что случилось с твоим первенцем, ты могла стать бесплодна.  
Сомнения отца резанули больнее ножа.  
– Ты убедишься, что это не так.  
Трудно представить, что отец не обдумывал подобного выхода из сложившегося положения. Он слишком ретиво взялся за исполнение их плана. Призрак «Белого корабля» отступал, Генрих снова оживился и, объявляя о своем решении оставить престол за дочерью, выглядел подбоченившимся и помолодевшим – как тот, кто невероятным способом выиграл смертельную битву, не пролив ни капли крови. Весна сменилась летом, и тайное стало явным. Матильда с гордостью, но и с некоторым беспокойством всматривалась в лица баронов, вынужденных приносить присягу женщине. Не смея устроить открытый бунт, они переглядывались, обмениваясь короткими приглушенными речами. Тот, кто действительно мог себя считать обделенным, – кузен Стефан – вел себя более чем достойно, ни словом, ни взглядом не высказав недовольства. Только личина, несколькими часами позже поймет Матильда, мельком взглянув на супругу Стефана, нареченную тем же именем, что и она – Матильда. Корона прошла мимо головы графини Булони – пусть плачет. У императрицы Матильды эта курица, рядящаяся в перья райской пташки, не вызывала никакого сочувствия.  
Как еще встрепенется воронье, когда услышат весть о ее браке с Анжуйцем. Прямая, несгибаемая, как меч, крепко сжимая подлокотники кресла, Матильда слушала перепевы лютни. Очередная черта в ее жизни проходила через борт корабля. Она прощалась с Англией, Ричардом де л’Эглем и рыжим Томми Бекетом.

1128-1133 годы  
Когда-то принцесса Мод не смогла оценить мудрый выбор отца, важность для себя и государства заключения брачного союза с императором Генрихом. Девочка, узнав о разлуке с родней, вымещала гнев на игрушках, сломав, что можно было сломать. Двадцати шести лет от роду императрица Матильда, будущая английская королева, обещала принять любой выбор отца тихо и с благодарным смирением. Когда же король Генрих сообщил, кто станет ее мужем, то сдержаться не смогла.  
– Он даже не граф!  
Ни о каком шитье и речи не могло быть. Матильда нервно скомкала в руках почти готовую рубаху.  
– Но скоро станет! – Отец, довольный заключенной, как он считал, выгодной сделкой, рассевшись в вольготной позе, потирал ладонями колени.  
После императора выйти замуж за сына графа? Матильда не разделяла отцовской радости.  
– Ему всего пятнадцать лет!  
– И что с того? Жоффруа не просто так получил прозвище Красивый. Думаю, как сделать тебе ребенка, должен знать, а если нет, то научишь.  
Матильда залилась краской от гнева и стыда.  
– Так ты подбирал его как жеребца для породистой кобылы?  
– Я выбирал руку и меч, которые защитят мою дочь и внуков. И неплохо было бы, если бы моя глупая дочь могла направить его куда нужно, – Генрих явно был обижен, что его усилия оценили подобным образом.  
Не желая слушать жалобы и упреки, он покинул покои дочери. Императрица Матильда швырнула шитье на пол и пнула его ногой. После императора – сын графа, сопляк, который младше ее более чем на десять лет. Матильду поднимут на смех, а вместе с нею и короля Генриха. Но разве у нее был выбор? «Смирись», – приказала себе Матильда.  
Как и водится для середины июня, стояла невыносимая жара. Но когда Жоффруа Анжуйский и Матильда произносили брачные клятвы, небеса разверзлись и оросили землю настоящим потопом. Отец новобрачного Фульк, граф Анжу, да и ее собственный, были уверены: добрый знак. Вода напитает истомленную землю и даст богатый урожай. Эта попытка породнить два дома будет намного успешней первой.  
Матильда не разделяла их радостей, сравнивая ее первую свадьбу и нынешнюю. Тогда было так холодно – сейчас изнывающая жара, сменившаяся ненастьем. Этот пир был намного скромнее, чем тот, которым чествовали императора Генриха и его молодую жену. Тогда юной Матильде приходилось поднимать взор, чтобы взглянуть на лицо мужа, нынешний муж был ниже ее на полголовы. Он был смазлив, но тонкие черты и едва прорезающаяся бородка скорее раздражали ее, чем прельщали. Когда же настало время новобрачным остаться наедине, он оказался настолько беспомощным, что Матильде самой пришлось его возбуждать и направлять. Благодарности за это от супруга не стоило ожидать. Матильде показалось, что, подтвердив их брак, он остался недоволен. Впрочем, ей не было дела до оскорбленных чувств мальчика-мужа. Если этот раз окажется удачным, ему не придется больше насиловать себя и делить с нею ложе. Они лежали каждый на своей половине кровати, распределенной обрядом первой ночи, чтобы зачать мальчика – слева муж, справа жена, – каждый без сна. Слишком много вина выпила Матильда на свадебном пиру, иначе не глотала сейчас бы слезы, как и в свою первую брачную ночь – тогда от боли и отчаянья, теперь от непонятной обреченности. Какая она отражается в глазах мужа? Дурнушка Мод? У той было, по крайней мере, одно преимущество – молодость. А что сейчас: несчастного ягненка Жоффруа кинули в зубы злой старой волчицы Матильды. До нее нет никакого дела – значит, и она не должна никого жалеть. Ей не дано познать настоящую любовь и привязанность, но и своего отдавать она не намерена. Пусть не любит, пусть даже ненавидит, но для него она тоже всего лишь средство возвышения. Мальчиком не так и сложно будет управлять, решила она, и ошиблась.  
С мужем они были, как металл и кремень – одно прикосновение и полетят искры. Желая наладить хотя бы дружеские отношения с Жоффруа, Матильда предложила соглашение, которое ей казалось взаимовыгодным.  
– После рождения сына я не стану заставлять тебя делить со мной ложе. Можешь спать с тем, кто тебе приятен.  
Притом, что она давала ему абсолютную свободу, такой реакции от Жоффруа она не ожидала. Матильде показалось, что он готов ее ударить, но сдерживается из последних сил.  
– Ты не смеешь мне указывать, женщина!  
– Глупый юнец! Если тебе нужна корона Англии – будешь слушаться! – стоило сдержаться, но гнев завладел разумом.  
– Если тебе нужно только мое семя, то ты его не получишь, – Жоффруа прищурился, скулы выступили и побледнели. Слова он бросал, как жалил. – Пока не научишься уважать мужа.  
Он ушел, а Матильда до боли в боку смеялась ему вслед.  
С этого разговора разразилась настоящая война. Матильда и Жоффруа либо не замечали друг друга, либо обменивались колкостями, почувствовав слабость кого-либо. Вмешательство графа Фулька, когда он встал на сторону невестки, только добавило жару. Люди в домашнем хозяйстве графа начинали разбиваться на два лагеря – старшего сына или его жены; начинали расходиться сплетни и домыслы, которые невозможно было удержать в кругу близких. «Я говорил, что ничего путного из этой затеи не получится», – махнул рукой Фульк. Тогда Матильда не придала значения его словам.  
Война достигла апогея, когда Матильда застала своего дражайшего супруга в обществе шлюх. Когда приказом Матильды гулящих девок выкидывали из замка, Жоффруа не особо возражал, но только сыпал насмешками о ревности любящей супруги, которая бережет его, как не каждая мать своего сына.  
Ночью Матильду разбудил громкий стук в дверь.  
– Открывай! Из-за тебя я не получил удовлетворения. Так исправляй содеянное.  
Он был пьян. Никаких сомнений.  
– Убирайся!  
– Может, это единственный шанс твоему лону принять мое семя, – последовал очередной удар. – Я могу взять тебя силой, и даже церковь одобрит.  
– Можешь, – спокойно, но громко ответила Матильда. – Но если твое семя приживется, я выжгу его спорыньей.  
Последний удар оказался настолько сильным, что, казалось, дверной косяк дрогнул. А дальше – тишина. Матильда забеспокоилась – ее непутевый муж мог сейчас сломать никак не дверь, а какую-то часть тела. Она уже почти отодвинула защелку, когда услышала голос Рауля, управляющего замка в Анжу.  
– Пойдемте, милорд.  
Жоффруа всхлипнул совсем как ребенок. Неприятное зрелище, которое львенок, несомненно, посчитает позором. Матильда так и не открыла дверь. Несмотря на сыпавшиеся оскорбления, она впервые в мыслях сравнила мужа со зверями, красовавшимися у него на щите, а не с цветком, которым Жоффруа украшал свой шлем. Язвительно фыркнув однажды: «Плантагенет», Матильда превратила название безобидного цветка в прозвище, чтобы уколоть мужа не хуже полюбившейся ему колючки. Тот же назло ей стал упорен в своей причуде.  
Утром Матильда обнаружила в замке возню, присущую сборам к дальней дороге. Ее негодованию не было предела, когда она узнала, что уехать придется ей. Муж фактически возвращал ее обратно отцу, отправляя с земель Анжуйского графства в Руан. Она надеялась потянуть время, ожидая ответа от графа Фулька, но тот пришел слишком быстро: «Так будет лучше для всех». Без такого союзника война Матильды против Жоффруа была проиграна.  
К чести мужа, он не ограничивал ее в средствах. Ссылка на деле выявилась почти наградой. Она могла быть сама себе госпожой, вести хозяйство по собственной воле и жить по собственному желанию, устраивать пиры и охоту для своих гостей. От них она и узнавала новости. Граф Фульк отказался от земель и титула в пользу старшего сына и отправился в Иерусалим ради других, более соблазнительных перспектив. Так что Матильда с этих пор могла именовать себя графиня Анжуйская. Бароны, воспользовавшись юностью молодого графа, устроили мятеж, но Жоффруа оказался крепким орешком. Восстание было подавлено. Король Генрих присылал Матильде гневные послания: если она не вернется к мужу и не исполнит обещание, он лично притащит ее к наглому юнцу за косы и запрет в одной комнате до тех пор, пока тот не сделает ее брюхатой. Маленькие птички щебетали, что дело не только в Матильде. «Наглый юнец» поднял перед тестем вопрос о своем статусе в Англии и Нормандии. Расклад игры становился ясен как никогда: Жоффруа нужна была власть, отцу нужен был наследник и защита на юге, что нужно было Матильде – как всегда, не интересовало никого. Между прочим, те же самые птички донесли, что в делах любовных Жоффруа также сопутствовала удача. Его любовница родила сына, а он его признал.  
После такого известия Матильда сделала то, что давно планировала, но постоянно откладывала: совершить паломничество в аббатство Фонтевро, куда удалилась вдова Вильгельма и сестра Жоффруа Матильда и где она стала матерью-настоятельницей.  
– Вот уж точно – двое из одной глины, – грустно усмехнулась Матильда Анжуйская. – Оба такие упрямцы.  
Она была так похожа на брата: тот же разрез миндалевидных глаз и длинные густые ресницы, та же четко очерченная линия чувственных губ, прямой нос, и ямочки на щеках, когда улыбаются. Незадачливая жена мотнула головой, отгоняя навязчивый образ.  
– В этот раз из затеи наших отцов ничего путного не выйдет.  
– А что, если я тебе скажу, что затея шла совсем не от Фулька. Подобный союз скорее пощечина нормандским баронам, нежели способ примирения. Отец это понимал и скорее ответил бы отказом, если бы не наваждение Жоффруа. Именно с ним начал переговоры король Генрих, а отцу пришлось смириться.  
– С безусым юнцом? Но что он ему предложил такое, чтобы он согласился взять в жены женщину чуть ли не вдвое старше него. Ах да! Корону Англии и Нормандию!  
Другая Матильда только покачала головой.  
– А если ему нужна та, которую когда-то давно он поклялся оберегать?  
– И при каких же обстоятельствах была дана подобная клятва? – фыркнула императрица Матильда.  
Ее собеседница не стала отвечать колкостью на колкость, голос ее был спокойным, а речь плавной.  
– Жоффруа ревновал меня к будущему мужу и злился, что гадкий принц Вильгельм отнимал его сестру. На нашей свадьбе, среди общего веселья он нашел ту, в чьих глазах была тоска.  
– Я надеялась, что никто не видит скрытых за натянутой улыбкой слез, – призналась Матильда. – Но это вовсе не потому, что я не желала брату и тебе счастья.  
Это была полуправда. Тогда она смотрела на брата и его молодую жену и с горечью понимала, что ей не суждено получить хоть толику любви и нежности от мужчины, с которым ее связала судьба. Матильда испугалась: может, это она невольно привлекла последующие несчастья.  
– Я знаю. Ты потеряла ребенка. Вильгельм сказал мне. Нам надо было окружить тебя заботой и вниманием, чтобы хоть на миг горе исчезло с твоего сердца, но в дни, наполненные солнцем, мы словно не замечаем чужих страданий. Но после пережитой бури взор как никогда ясен. Прости меня, – мать-настоятельница накрыла своей ладонью ладонь Матильды. Та дернулась, но руку не отняла.  
– Жоффруа… – напомнила она.  
– Я пришла его утешить. Может, даже немного подтрунить над его печалью. Но мой младший брат… Он казался не по годам разумным. «Я отпускаю тебя. Я нашел ту, с которой мы тоже из одной глины, как ты со своим Вильгельмом», – сказал он тогда.  
– Сколько же ему было? Лет шесть? Дети не имеют греховных помыслов, и память у них короткая, – возразила императрица Матильда.  
– Так и есть. Если сначала женщина, которую он встретил, была просто другом, а чувство – невинной игрой в рыцаря и даму, то позже, с периодом возмужания и появления совсем иных, плотских позывов, образ «босоногой императрицы» превратился в некое марево, в ту самую идеальную женщину, которую он возжелал.  
– «Босоногая императрица»? Твой братец слишком болтлив. К тому же прошло столько времени, его идеальный образ мог разбиться от образа меня реальной.  
– Разве не проще тебе самой прояснить ситуацию? Мне казалось, ты из тех, кто не привык сомневаться, – Матильда Анжуйская выпрямилась и строго посмотрела на золовку.  
Разговор был окончен. Оставались некоторые формальные слова прощания, и Матильда отправилась в свою келью. Воспоминания о днях десятилетней давности оказались расплывчатыми и смутными. Это было на свадьбе ее брата Вильгельма и Матильды Анжуйской. Сама же она присутствовала в качестве особо почетного гостя. Держалась особняком, потому и пошли разговоры о ее надменности. Все произошло на третий день празднования. Молодых наконец-то уложили на одно ложе для исполнения финальной, сакральной части заключенного брачного договора. Гости устали от танцев, еды, питья и веселья, но оставалось еще ждать утра, когда особо приближенные к молодым объявят: жена была невинна, муж не обделен мужской силой и достаточно умел, и предъявят доказательства – свершилось!  
Матильду предстоящая суета интересовала меньше, чем распевающий где-то в кусте роз соловей. Она могла побыть наедине с собой – и это было хорошо. Рассвет только-только собирался светлым проблеском на востоке, но трава уже покрылась капельками росы. Матильда позволила себе непозволительную слабость, стащив туфельки и шоссы, задрав подолы, прошлась босой по влажной траве. Потом она присела на лавку, и оказалось, что в этой отдаленной части сада она не одна. Очень скоро компанию ей составил мальчик, возможно сын кого-то из баронов, она не спрашивала. Его давно пора было уложить спать, но, похоже, он, как и Матильда, воспользовался возможностью улизнуть от некоторых свойственных его возрасту обязанностей. Такой сосед ей совсем не мешал. Они о чем-то болтали, но она не помнила, о чем именно – просто случайная ненавязчивая встреча, не стоящая даже того, чтобы внимательно разглядеть собеседника. Посреди разговора мальчик вдруг вскочил и куда-то умчался. Становилось прохладно, и Матильда собралась уходить, когда бегом, зажимая в руке сорванную цветущую веточку, возвратился ее спутник.  
– Когда я стану старше, я пойду войной на твоего мужа, убью его и заберу тебя себе, – пообещал новоявленный маленький герой.  
Она наклонилась и позволила вплести цветок в волосы. Это была веточка дрока… Это был Жоффруа… И позже, не опускаясь до пустых слов, он давал знак Матильде, что верен своей клятве. Она же оказалась слепа, и собственными руками вырыла между ними непреодолимый ров, и он только углубился за два года разлуки. Тем не менее процессия императрицы Матильды в Руан не вернулась, направившись в Анжу.  
– Что тебе нужно?  
Ее муж, уже не мальчик: за два года он стал выше и шире в плечах, лицо утратило детскую мягкость, обретая черты опытного война. Это был самый прекрасный и желанный мужчина, какого создавал господь. И он принадлежал ей, а она ему.  
– Напомнить тебе, что у тебя есть жена.  
Жена, от которой он может легко избавиться. После всего происшедшего церковь легко даст развод, предпочитая союзу, что так и не состоялся, союз, существующий и дающий плоды.  
Ее муж встал и сделал шаг по направлению к ней, и сердце Матильды затрепетало, словно она была неопытной девицей, впервые узнавшая любовные томления. Жоффруа наверняка чувствовал ее смятение. С ответом он не торопился и позволил себе вольность – приподнять ее подбородок, чтобы взглянуть глаза в глаза.  
– Долгий путь ты проделала, жена моя.  
При общении камня с металлом – вспыхнет такой пожар, стоит только подложить сухой трут…  
Еще не успели в покоях Матильды расставить все сундуки, как явился Жоффруа. Он повалил ее на кровать и овладел быстро и грубо, не стараясь избавить обоих от всей одежды, не обращая внимания на присутствие свидетелей. Если таким оказалось наказание Матильды, она готова была стерпеть. Скоро за этим последовала награда, когда они оба, лаская и изучая друг друга, достигли высшего блаженства слияния мужчины и женщины.  
Утомленная, но довольная, Матильда лежала на животе, опустив подбородок на сложенные одна на другую ладони. Кое-кто не знал усталости: ее спину очень мягко поглаживала мужская ладонь, исследуя каждый позвонок, от лопаток до поясницы. Когда прыткие пальцы добрались до ложбинки ягодиц, Матильда прикусила губу, чтобы не застонать.  
– Я прикажу изгнать Аделаиду и бастарда. – Губы Жоффруа почти касались ее уха, от его голоса по телу побежали мурашки.  
Рискуя навлечь гнев мужа, Матильда нашла силы возразить.  
– Нет. Я уже решила, что Аделаида станет моей дамой. – Хорошенькая, но глупенькая любовница мужа особой опасности их браку не представляла. Ее не особо влиятельная родня также вряд ли станет строить опасные козни, но все-таки лучше держать их при себе ненадежными друзьями, чем озлившимися врагами. – А твой сын станет нашему сыну товарищам по играм, а позже верным человеком и опорой.  
– Нашему сыну? Уже? – Голос Жоффруа с по-кошачьи вкрадчивого стал недоверчивым и обиженным, как у капризного ребенка, которому собираются в чем-то отказать.  
– Не так скоро, Плантагенет! Тебе еще придется потрудиться!  
– Раз так… – Он перевернул ее на спину и подмял под себя.

Весна 1134 года  
– Какой же ты беспокойный, Жоффруа, – Матильда возложила ладони на свой огромный, просто-таки выпирающий живот. – Весь в своего отца.  
– Зачем было покидать покои? Хочешь убить и себя и ребенка? – ворчал король Генрих не сердито, а по-доброму, балуя у себя на коленях годовалого внука, названного в честь него – Генрихом.  
Беременность проходила сложно, но как можно было усидеть в четырех стенах, когда погода стояла такая чудная: уже не холод, еще не жара. Птицы солировали божественными трелями. Пчелы, собирающие мед с цветущей яблони, под которой установили кресло Матильды, гудели, создавая умиротворяющий аккомпанемент. Музыка даже самых сладкоголосых трубадуров не сравнится с простой музыкой жизни. На самые изысканные и красочные гобелены невозможно взирать так долго, как на картину возни деда с долгожданным внуком.  
– С моими сыновьями все будет хорошо, – закрыв глаза, она приподняла лицо к солнцу, принимая благодатные теплые лучи.  
– А ты уже все решила? Может, я бы хотел еще понянчить внучку. Да и Генриху нужна сестра, – седовласый Генрих корчил гримасы, смеша младенца Генриха, а заодно поучал дочь.  
В одном деле Матильда хотела просить отца проявить свое влияние, только нужно было дождаться подходящего момента. Матильда не предполагала, что такой момент наступить так скоро. Как удачно все же она вышла в сад.  
– У вас уже могла бы быть внучка, а Генриху сначала старшая сестра, а позже верная жена. Мне она была бы дочерью, если не по крови, то позже по общим внукам с Генрихом.  
– Я не стану переубеждать Вильгельма Аквитанского, если ты об этом, лиса, – голос отца не изменился, и в нем не было гнева, но все-таки это означал твердый отказ.  
– Это был бы взаимовыгодный союз, – возразила Матильда. – Разве внук иерусалимского короля и короля английского не достойный муж для дочери герцога Аквитанского? В конце концов, Алиенора и сама когда-нибудь увенчает свою головку короной.  
– Все так, но пока у Вильгельма не родился наследник, Аквитания остается за его старшей дочерью. Забрав ее, вы не просто заключаете союз, а получаете заложника.  
– Ты сам сказал, что у Вильгельма еще может родиться наследник. Говорить о том, что мы с мужем собираемся присоединить Аквитанию к землям нашего сына, преждевременно и неразумно. Но даже если Вильгельм, оплакивая смерть любимой жены и сына, так и не решится повторно сочетаться браком, разве не лучше будет, чтобы будущее его дочери не решалось злобой жадных волков, которые обязательно сбегутся на такой лакомый кусочек? – Правда с маленькой примесью лжи: солнечная Аквитания сияла бы бриллиантом в короне ее сына Генриха, но Матильде и правда запала в душу бойкая маленькая кокетка Алиенора, настолько, что даже сейчас она готова была назвать ее дочерью и наблюдать за тем, как девочка расцветает в девушку, а позже в женщину.  
– Дети, дети, все они торопятся. Все хотят получить сразу, – снова как бы к внуку обратился король Генрих. – Как вас оставить?  
– Тогда зачем тебе нас покидать? Что тебе делать в дождливой Англии? Разве Нормандии не нужна твоя рука, а нам с Жоффруа – совет и наставление? – Матильда попыталась выпрямиться, опираясь о резные подлокотники, но как только она чуть повысила голос и сделала резкое движение, ребенок в ее лоне снова дал о себе знать пинком ножки, и ей пришлось откинуться на спинку кресла.  
– Возможно, ты и права… – настало время кормить маленького Генриха, и старший Генрих с сожалением передал его на руки кормилице.  
«Я знаю, что права». То, что отец колебался, означает, что он примет решение в угоду Матильде. Она в свою очередь возьмет то, что так не хватало ей в детстве, пусть и через сыновей – его внимание. Все будет так, как суждено, и так как желает она. Отец будет править еще долго, а после него королем станет ее сын Генрих. Ничто не помешает ему взойти на трон. В год, когда Матильда и Жоффруа примирились, и в год рождения их первенца отец снова потребовал у баронов принести присягу верности Матильде. Если даже бывший претендент на корону кузен Стефан дал клятву покорно и безропотно, что уже говорить об остальных. Генриху нужна достойная партия, а им нужны союзники. Если герцог Аквитанский окажется настолько несговорчивым, то найдутся и другие невесты. Алиенора достигла того возраста, когда сама Матильда была отлучена от родного дома, тогда как Констанция Французская больше подходит Генриху по возрасту. Все будет так, как задумано. После всего, через что императрице Матильде прошлось пройти, она заслуживает спокойствия и мира. Все они заслуживают.

Декабрь 1175 года  
Как тогда, было начало зимы. Как тогда, Франциск появился внезапно. Прошло без малого сорок лет, и в этот раз у него на руках не было покинутого младенца, но визит такого важного человека при дворе в Кингсбриджский монастырь кое-что должно было значить.  
– Только не говори, что принес известие: у нас новый король.  
После тех событий, когда братья безуспешно взялись за дело переговоров между королем Генрихом и архиепископом Кентерберийским Томасом Бекетом, прошло пять лет. То, что Франциск не искал специально встреч, а появлялся внезапно – чаще всего, когда помощь необходима была ему, а точнее тому делу, которому он служил, – удивления не вызывало, потому и принял его Филип насторожено. «Суета для молодых», – решил он, оставляя свой пост приора. И вот Франциск явился снова, с явным намерением поколебать сей твердый устой.  
– Король Генрих в добром здравии, королева и их дети также. Я просто приехал увидеть тебя. Скорее всего, в последний раз, – проворчал Франциск.  
Время сказалось не только на характере Филипа – он считал, что он слишком ленив, но и на легком на подъем, неунывающем Франциске. Филип впервые заметил у младшего брата проявление обычного для стариков брюзжания.  
Как и сорок лет назад, они шли по дорожке монастырского сада. Чтобы избежать тягостного молчания, Филип заговорил. Он рассказывал об успехах найденыша Франциска, сменившего Филипа, Джонатана, о ярмарке шерсти на кингсбриджском рынке, об урожаях, как-то само собой вспомнил былые дни и даже историю появления на свет Томаса, нынешнего графа Ширинга. Во время этого рассказа Франциск оживился.  
– Рыжий Томас? Надо же, сколько совпадений.  
Рассказ Франциска был гораздо короче рассказа старшего брата. Без лишних эмоций он раскрывал греховную тайну того, чьей мученической смерти Филип стал свидетелем, того, кого уже он почитал за святого.  
– Невозможно, – Филип продолжал идти, пытаясь осознать то, что сейчас услышал. Он надавил пальцами на виски, пока не почувствовал боль. Сорок лет назад, вовлекая в заговор против своего хозяина Роберта Глостера, Франциск сказал: «Мне очень жаль, что пришлось обратиться к тебе». Теперь, переложив частично тяжесть хранимой тайны на плечи старшего брата, он умолк, оставляя Филипа с его раздумьями. Только ли благом для церкви руководствовался Франциск, когда предавал Глостера? – Невозможно, – повторил он. – Императрица Матильда… Она знала?  
– Роберт Глостер предположил, что Мод, оказавшись в Англии, предпримет действия по поиску первенца. Именно потому именно я поставлен был за ней следить. Оказалось, даже Глостер не знал полностью эту женщину. Там, где кто-то пошел бы окольным путем, она действовала прямо. Случай подвернулся сам собой. Тогда в Линкольне, когда ты оказался в плену скоттов, а выкуп за твою свободу оказался непомерным, мне пришлось обратиться к Мод. «Чем готов откупиться ты, заставляя меня забирать у голодных собак лакомую кость?» – спросила она и назвала свою цену – нарушение клятвы молчания. И знаешь что? Услышав правду, она сказала: «Сердце меня не обмануло».  
– А ты также получил возможность в будущем обеспечить себе место при дворе Матильды, а позже ее сына, – не сдержал упрека Филип.  
– Почему бы и нет, – коротко ответил Франциск. – Мои ноги уже не так сильны и не выдерживают таких прогулок.  
Филип оставил его замечание без внимания. Когда архиепископа Кентерберийского обвинили в смерти любимого сына императрицы Вильгельма, якобы тот разбил ему сердце, запретив брак с возлюбленной Изабеллой де Варен, Матильда, даже обладая огромным влиянием на детей, все же оказалась на стороне Томаса Бекета. Обширные земли Изабеллы все равно оказались у брата короля, пусть не родного, а бастарда: лояльность должна вознаграждаться. Кто-то после такого наверняка решил, что у императрицы сердце из камня. А ведь, возможно, не только разумом она руководствовалась, пытаясь примирить старшего сына Генриха и Томаса Бекета. Старшего сына…  
Последняя догадка заставила его остановиться и встрепенуться.  
– Кажется, я понял тогда, что ты имел в виду, говоря: «Он явно метит на королевский трон». Неужели Томас Бекет каким-то образом раскрыл правду?  
Оказалось, Филип, не замечая того, ускорил шаг, а Франциск несколько отстал, и ему пришлось догонять брата.  
– Не стоит придавать такое значение тому, что я говорил. По крайней мере, ум Мод достался не детям от Жоффруа.  
– Каин и Авель, – глубокомысленно изрек Филип.  
– Скорее, Исав и Иаков, – после таких нежданных выводов Филипа, а также после небольшой погони за братом к Франциску вернулось его обычное бодрое расположение, или же он, проговорив то, что вынужден был скрывать почти всю жизнь, получил облегчение исповеди. – Генрих ценил Томаса Бекета, но упрямства обоим было не занимать. А Генриху еще и горячности. Бросив гневное: «Кто бы избавил меня от этого попа», он и не предполагал, что найдутся исполнительные дураки, так буквально воспринявшие его слова. Если тебе так легче думать, то пусть это будет последней искупительной жертвой за мир, за благополучие, за справедливость.  
– После всей пролитой крови, после всех смертей, все кто выжил, все кто родился и родится на этой многострадальной земле – мы все этого заслуживаем, – согласился Филип, глядя в небо, словно пытаясь найти подтверждения неоспоримой истине.


End file.
